Team Recommendations
You can find Team and Hero suggestions for certain scenarios and roles on this page. If you have suggestions or tips, use the comment section so it may be discussed. Scenarios In this section, you can find Team Compositions for certain scenarios. Arena The goal of Arena is to destroy the enemy player's Shrine before they destroy your own. There are many different tactics you can use to gain an advantage against the other; such as using a Tank Hero Foodto stall the enemy Heroes in one lane, and sending your High DPS Heroes down another to gain a head start on the Shrine. Free Lane Sending your Heroes down a lane that does not have any enemy Heroes in it. Best Heroes Alternatives Wall to wall Sending your Heroes down the same lane as the enemy Heroes. =Best Heroes = =Alternatives = Raids and Dungeons When initiating a Raid or completing a Dungeon , keep in mind one important fact: you are at a disadvantage. There are several reasons for this: # The enemy can arrange their buildings in a way that will guide your troops on a certain path through traps or expose them to higher amounts of damage as they travel or attack certain buildings. # The enemy's Heroes are stronger as they recieve a Defensive stat boost from the Hero Base . # The enemy Troops are all deployed, while you have to deploy your own units one after another. To compensate for this, Spells can be used to change the tide of the battle in your favor. It is recommended to upgrade your Relic Hall and Spells, but doing so will increase your Might , so upgrade only the Spells you plan to use. Targeting Heroes First This tactic can used for both Dungeons and Raids. It involves sending either your Troops or Heroes to attack the enemy Heroes first. Best Heroes Alternatives Lucky Shot This tactic is prefered for Raids, but can be used for Dungeons as well. This involves sending one Hero that can potentially take out the enemy Heroes by itself. Best Heroes Alternatives Here Be Monsters In Here Be Monsters, AI controlled Troops and Heroes attack your base from random spawn points. Each enemy unit must be defeated (including Heroes) in order to advance to the next wave; if you cannot defeat them until the time runs out or all of your buildings are destroyed, you lose. Hero Skills that target multiple enemies or fill the Energy bar/increase their attack speed are recommended. Tanks are generally not good in the higher levels of this mode. Best Heroes Alternatives Boss Battle The Guild Boss is a versatile and hard hitting unit. His level is 180, and he deals up to 12k damage upon each hit and his skill deals 10k damage to surrounding units and stunning them for a short time. The best tactic to use while fighting this boss is to permanently disable him with Stun skills/talents. Best Heroes Alternatives General In this section, heroes of the same Class are compared. Tank Legendary Physical Mage Healer Category:Heroes